pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duldee
|race = Chain |age = Unknown (100+) |gender = Female |eyes = Unknown |hair = White |affiliation = Baskervilles |status = Alive |current = Noise |manga debut = Retrace I: Innocent Calm |anime debut = Episode 2: Tempest of Conviction}} Duldee is the name of the Chain with an Illegal Contract to the Baskerville, Noise. Duldee is a Chain with the unique ability to control her targets with her strings, making them into her "marionettes". However, whilst Duldee can control almost anyone she chooses in a physical manner, she can only control her targets mentally when her target's own will isn't strong enough to resist her powers. Duldee does this by creating a malicious personality that is under her control within the mind of her victims, named Duldum. Appearance Duldee appears as a woman of immense size, with her arms bound using various leather straps connected to chains seemingly hanging from the ceiling. Duldee also has abnormally pale white skin, blue lips and long white hair that drapes down the entire length of her body. Duldee's eye color is unknown because her eyes are covered by a black blindfold with white bordering, which seems to match the collar and corset she is wearing that also happen to be bound with varying leather straps and chain lengths. Through spaces in her corset's design, Duldee's skin is rather exposed leading down the very center of her torso, as well as in two pockets along Duldee's side. Finally, Duldee's legs appear to be wrapped in some sort of fabric, which is then carefully bound using more leather straps. Personality Though her personality has yet to be explored in-depth, it does seem as though Duldee is very much like Duldum, as her manner of speech is rather teasing and sinister. Duldee has only been shown to interact with Duldum thus far, and seems to treat her as an equal. Despite this, Duldee does appear to care for her Contractor, as she made sure to plant a version of Duldum within Noise sometime after their Contract was formed, because she worried that her Contractor would've lost her sanity without Duldum's presence. Outside of these few interactions, Duldee's personality is completely unknown. History Shortly after Noise was accepted by the Droplets of Light and guided to the Baskerville estate, she found it to be a requirement that all Baskervilles form Contracts with Chains to act as their life-long companions and aid them in their mission to keep the human world separate from the world of the Abyss. As such, Noise formed an Illegal Contract with Duldee, however the burden she placed on Noise's mind proved to be too great. Noise began losing her sanity, and so in order to save her heart and soul Duldee used her powers to create an alternate personality within Noise's body named Duldum. Duldum was under Duldee's complete control and did as she was directed - taking control of Noise whenever it seemed her mind might collapse. Unfortunately, Noise became known as an aberration among the Baskerville, as she couldn't control Duldee and Duldum (whom Noise came to know as 'Echo'). As an aberration Noise would often lose control over her Chain and get possessed by Duldum, even when it was unnecessary, with Duldum going off on violent and uncontrollable rampages. For this reason, the present Glen Baskerville, Oswald, had no other choice and had to lock Noise in a room under the Baskerville estate where she'd be isolated from the world and unable to hurt herself or anyone else. As Duldum could possess Noise, she could also call upon Duldee and request that she use her powers for whatever Duldum needed. One day, another young Baskerville named Vincent came to see Noise (as he'd met Noise three days earlier). As Duldum was in control of Noise's body at the time, Duldum taunted Vincent and explained her existence to him, all while attempting to have Duldee take over control of Vincent both mentally and physically. After Vincent finally understood Duldee's powers, Duldum revealed to Vincent that she was trying to take control of him, though he didn't tangle in Duldee's strings enough and could resist Duldee's mental intrusion. Duldee questioned how Vincent managed to do such a thing, questioning if it was because he was a Child of Ill Omen. This angered Vincent greatly, and so he demanded that Duldum switch places with Noise, which she complied to. Although what happened after Vincent's run-in with Duldum is unknown, it is very likely that Noise fell into the Abyss with Duldee during the Tragedy of Sablier. Also, somehow over the next one-hundred years Noise and Duldum's personalities seemingly switched, and Duldum was more commonly known by the name Echo, whilst her original name was used when referencing the personality Duldee created in other victims. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Noise is released from the Abyss close to one-hundred years after the Tragedy of Sablier, acting alongside few other Baskervilles who had also been released. Around the same time, the Coming of Age Ceremony of the heir to the Vessalius Dukedom, Oz Vessalius is fast approaching. Bernard Nightray (who had been in league with the Baskervilles for quite some time) is contacted by Xai Vessalius and told of a prophecy that involved Oz and would negatively impact the Baskervilles if it came true. Without questioning the validity of Xai's prophecy, the Baskervilles agree to help Xai, with Noise making the first move. Noise waits until Oz's best friend, Gilbert is alone, then she compliments his formal wear for the Ceremony and has Duldee ensnare Gilbert with her threads and create another Duldum within Gilbert's mind. While Duldum twirls around in Gilbert's body, she asks Duldee if she looks like a prince. Duldee claims that the outfit suits Duldum and asks how she was adjusting to Gilbert's body, leading Duldum to state that even though Gilbert's perspective is low, his mobility is great. Following this, Duldee steps back and allows Noise to take the reigns once again. Noise controls Duldum through Duldee while she waits outside the church that the Coming of Age Ceremony is being held in with Xai and two other Baskervilles. Xai is wary of Noise's control, but Noise assures him that everything is under control. Together they wait until the clock within the church progresses as the prophecy said it would, then they descend on the scene with Noise having Duldee control Duldum into holding down Oz and stabbing him in the shoulder. This supplied Xai with the blood of a friend that allowed him to open The Path. Unfortunately, because Noise is an aberration she can't fully control Duldee and thereby loses control of Duldum when she sees Oz's blood. Duldum attempts to kill Oz, though Alice intervenes and pushes Duldum out of Gilbert's body with the power of B-Rabbit. With Duldee's connection gone, Noise aids in the following battle against Alice alone. Once Alice is taken care of, Xai summons Gryphon and passes judgement on Oz for his sin of existing, summoning the Chains of Condemnation and casting him into the Abyss. After this Noise presumably returns to Sablier alongside her fellow Baskervilles. Working With Pandora Arc Ten years later, Noise hears of Oz's return from the Abyss and decides to return to the church where he'd been originally cast into the Abyss. Upon arrival, Noise is confronted by the numerous Pandora members who had been stationed there. Immediately, Noise summons Duldee and has her apply Duldum to all of the Pandora members and fully make them Duldee's marionettes. With the Pandora members under her control, Noise asks if it's indeed true that Oz escaped the Abyss, which the Pandora members confirm - knowing that Oz will return to the church. Just as planned, Gilbert (known as Raven) returns to the church, initially not realizing that the Pandora members around him are being controlled by Duldum. With no other choice, Raven is forced to kill all of the Pandora members, severing Duldee's connection to them. For this, Noise laughs and calls Raven cruel and ruthless, though Raven insists that he won't play the role in Noise's puppet show. Raven shoots at Noise, leading Noise to realize that he's still angry about how she had Duldum hurt Oz with his body ten years before. Just then, Oz and Alice burst through the doors of the church, as they'd heard the shots fired by Raven earlier. Raven calls Oz a fool and urges him to leave while he still can. Noise however relishes in Raven's concern and fully summons Duldee to take control of Raven. Duldee then plants Duldum within Raven's mind, prompting Noise to introduce Oz and Alice to her Chain, explaining that she'd come to celebrate Oz's escape from the Abyss after ten years. To get things moving along, Noise also reveals Raven's true identity as Gil to Oz; explaining to him that he emerged from the Abyss ten years later because the Abyss is a dimension where time is out of order. Noise claims that she intends on dropping Oz back into the Abyss, sending Gilbert after Oz while under Duldum's control. Duldum uses Gil's body to slap Oz, whilst Duldee plants Duldum in another Pandora member and has him pin Alice to the ground. Soon enough, Duldum has Gil grab Oz by the neck and slam him into the ground, intent on giving Oz a taste of the pain Gil suffered the last ten years. When he can't get through to Gil, Oz opens Gil's shirt and sees the scar from where he slashed Gil with a sword during the Coming of Age Ceremony. Oz, finally able to accept everything lets go of Gil, leading Duldum to aim Gil's gun at Oz. Oz questions if Gil resents him for everything that's happened, aiming Gil's gun at his face and claiming that he'd be fine with death because of how he'd hurt Gil. This manages to break through Duldee's hold over Gil and so Gil shoots Noise in the shoulder instead of shooting Oz. After seeing that Gil can now overpower Duldee, Noise retreats, though she vows to return. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Duldee doesn't see action again for quite some time because of the injury that Noise received from Gilbert. However, this changes when one of Vincent's valets reports back to Vincent that Alice and Xerxes Break had been kidnapped by Cheshire. Seeing this as an opportunity, Vincent sends Echo to kidnap Sharon Rainsworth. Immediately afterward, Noise takes control and summons Duldee in-full to plant an extension of Duldum in Sharon and allow Noise to have complete control over Sharon Rainsworth's body. Duldee then has Duldum force Sharon to summon Equus to retrieve Alice and Oz from Cheshire's Dimension, but leave Gilbert and Break behind. Equus drops Alice and Oz in the middle of a meeting between the Four Great Dukes at Pandora's Headquarters, as Vincent knew that Gil would have to use Raven to save himself and Break from being destroyed alongside Cheshire's Dimension. This removes the seal Raven held on Alice's power, thereby reverting her to her B-Rabbit form. Chaos follows shortly afterward as Bernard accuses Oz and Alice of attempting to assassinate the Four Great Dukes. With Pandora in an uproar, Duldee is put to use one last time, having Duldum send Vincent to Pandora as well through Equus. After this, Duldee's powers aren't needed anymore, and so she fades back into Noise, whilst Noise allows Echo to take over once again so that she can administer poison to both herself and Sharon to further Vincent's plans. Sablier Arc Vincent has Noise continue to rest after the ordeal in Cheshire's Dimension. Although, Noise is awoken from her slumber after Echo returns to the Nightray estate, having received a hit of residual power from B-Rabbit after standing too close to Oz when his Incuse progressed. Vincent has Noise trade places with Echo, as she's of more use to him than Echo is at the moment, as Vincent wants to send Noise to Sablier in his place. Noise complies and journeys to Sablier alongside Lottie, the two descending into The Hole upon arrival, only to find Elliot Nightray and his valet, Leo during their descent. Lottie commends Elliot on his ability to see through the illusions cast by the power of the Abyss, as she has the Residents of The Hole surround them. With the two distracted, Noise calls upon Duldee to ensnare Leo with her strings. As Leo has a strong will, it makes it impossible for Duldum to take control of his mind. Unfortunately for Elliot, Duldee's strings can still take effect, and so Duldee forces Leo to aim his gun at Elliot and shoot, though the bullet only grazes Elliot's left cheek. Lottie manages to take hold of Elliot, explaining to him that she and Noise can't allow them to go further into The Hole, as Oz, Alice and Gilbert are already ahead of them and being preoccupied by their own memories being projected by the powers of the Abyss. When Noise hears that Gilbert is one of the people further down in The Hole she loses focus and attempts to go after him, only to be stopped by Lottie. Lottie then admits that although she would rather not harm a child of the Nightray Dukedom, but her hands are tied, and so she sends the Residents of The Hole after Elliot and Leo. Suddenly, an explosion echoes throughout The Hole, which is followed by the murder of several Residents of The Hole. Then, Duldee's strings holding Leo under Noise's control are cut, as is the rope Lottie had been holding Elliot with, forcing Duldee's presence to fade back into Noise. Xerxes Break reveals himself to the two Baskervilles, leading to Noise being impaled by Break's sword and ultimately their defeat as Elliot and Leo make their escape. Later, Noise is returned to Vincent and begins to heal the wounds inflicted by Break. Jack's Intention Arc Vincent doesn't allow Noise to see any action after she was attacked by Break in Sablier. It's not until after Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony turned into a disaster in the form of The Feast (thanks to Isla Yura and his Cult) that Noise made her reappearance. Both Vincent and Noise disappear from the public eye for a few days after The Feast because of their connection to the Baskervilles. Three days after The Feast, Vincent and Noise return to the Nightray estate, Vincent having Noise summon Duldee and plant more of Duldum in the Pandora members stationed there. With Duldee controlling the Pandora members, Vincent and Noise could utilize the Nightray estate as their 'safe house' for the time being, with Vincent having Noise remain in the mansion while he met with Bernard. Vincent would later return with Leo, having learned that Leo is meant to inherit the title of Glen Baskerville from Bernard prior to assassinating him. After Leo accepts his role as Glen Baskerville, Vincent takes him to Sablier to formally introduce him as Glen to the Baskervilles and form an Illegal Contract with Jabberwock. At some point during this time, Vincent also had Noise switch places with Echo once again, though it's unknown what became of the Pandora members Duldee had complete control of. Oswald's Intention Arc Noise forcibly takes control of her body from Echo when she decides to attempt killing Oz, only to fail and fatally wound Oscar Vessalius instead. Noise accepts the pain she causes Oz by killing Oscar as a consolation prize for a brief moment, though it's not long before Noise decides she's going to continue pursuing her goal of murdering Oz. Noise decides that she wants to go to Sablier, and so she knocks Ada Vessalius unconscious and kidnaps her as leverage. Noise arrives in the grand hall shortly after Break, Sharon and Sheryl Rainsworth regained use of their Chains and fought back against the Baskervilles. When Break attempts to attack, Noise reveals her hostage and threatens to kill her if Break comes any closer. Ada's presence draws Xai out, which Noise wasn't sure would actually work because of Xai's coldness toward Oz. Immediately after Xai reveals himself, Noise has Duldee ensnare Xai in her strings so that she can forcibly have Xai summon Gryphon. Noise loads Ada onto Gryphon's back and reveals that she intends on seeing Vincent once more in Sablier, having Xai take Gryphon through a nearby window after picking up Lottie, Lily and Dug. Duldee's control over Xai manages to hold strong, as Duldee forces Xai to take Noise to Sablier. However, after encountering something in the sky over Sablier, Gryphon is sent off-track and is forced to drop everyone into the streets of Sablier below. Whether or not Xai is still under Duldee's control has yet to be seen. Powers and Abilities Marionette - The only known ability that Duldee possesses is the ability to take control of her targets both mentally and physically. To begin with, Duldee simply wraps thin strings around the appendages of her targets to gain control of their physical bodies. This often causes Duldee's targets to panic and struggle, leading to them further tangling themselves in Duldee's strings, which in-turn only makes Duldee's hold on her target's stronger. By controlling people's bodies, Duldee can force them to fire weapons against their wills, or even summon and control their Chains if she so desires. Duldee can also infiltrate people's minds by planting an extension of her power, Duldum, within as a split personality. Duldum acts as a servant to Duldee and will do whatever she commands, allowing Duldee to have complete control of her targets; as Duldum's presence will block out the target's original will. Unfortunately, Duldee's marionette ability is limited. This means that a person with a strong enough will of their own can resist Duldee's placement of Duldum within their subconscious. However, this doesn't mean that an individual capable of resisting Duldum will escape Duldee's strings. Additionally, very few people are capable of resisting both Duldee's strings and her placement of Duldum within their subconscious (e.g. Vincent Nightray). Duldee's hold over someone can also be severed on occasion. This was shown at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony when B-Rabbit's power cast Duldum out of Gilbert's subconscious, as well as in Sablier when Break cut Duldee's strings with his sword. Gallery Sgn'gzhfhz.png|Noise has Duldum control Pandora members in the Nightray mansion Card Five.jpg|Card Five, a Chain from Pandora Hearts One Shot, who's powers are similar to Duldum's Appearances Coming Soon! Trivia *The inspiration for Duldee's name, comes from the characters of Tweedledee from Lewis Carroll's Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *After Duldee uses her marionette ability to take control of someone, that individual's every movement will make a clattering noise similar to an old-style marionette. *The original concept of controlling her victims with the 'marionette' ability originally belonged to another Chain named The Card of Fives in Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts One-Shot. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Baskervilles Category:Abyss